Willis (Digimon)
Willis, known as in the Japanese version, is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon. He appears in the film Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals, as well as in the CD drama, Natsu e no Tobira. In addition, he makes cameo appearances in two video games; Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, as an entrant in the game's starting tournament, as well as an unlockable character in Digimon Battle Spirit, paired with Lopmon due to Henry being paired with Terriermon. Willis is portrayed as a flirtatious and somewhat sarcastic boy who learned to speak Japanese from a past girlfriend. Despite his attitude, he has a very kind heart wishing to spare others from his hardships. He is voiced by Nami Miyahara in the original movie and CD, and by Bob Glouberman in the English dub of the movie, which featured as the third part of the English Digimon: The Movie. He is a DigiDestined from New York City, United States, but lived in Denver during his childhood. Willis' original name, Wallace, was originally going to be retained in North American releases, as shown on the first version of the localized movie website. The family name of this character is unknown, but fans claim this characters full name,Willis Gladstone Willis has two Digimon partners, Terriermon and Lopmon (also known as Kokomon). Kokomon was infected with a virus while they were young, and was driven mad. ''Our War Game'' In the English dub of the first three Digimon movies, Willis was inserted into the plot of Our War Game in order to connect it to Digimon Hurrican Touchdown and Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals. While in the original movie, Koushiro does mention an online friend who takes college courses, despite being in elementary school, is helping him with aspects of the battle, this character is not named and not intended to be Willis. In the English version of Our War Game, Willis attempts to program a second Digi-Egg after receiving his first, but it is infected by a virus and becomes Kuramon. As Kuramon grows, it begins to look for Willis while it continues to wreak havoc on the internet, and eventually Willis reveals his role to Izzy and Tai, who are tracking and attempting to stop the rogue Digimon. Diaboromon, Kuramon's evolved form, eventually takes control of two nuclear missiles, one of which it sends to Tai and Izzy's location, and the other to Willis' summer home in Colorado. At the last second, Diaboromon is defeated, and the missiles stopped. However, the virus which infected Kuramon escapes, and is able to hunt down Willis and infect Kokomon. ''Digimon Hurricane Touchdown'' and Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals T.K. and Kari are in New York City taking a picture but are having trouble then Kari senses something. The attention turns to Willis and Terriermon, who engages in a battle with Wendigomon, who keeps telling Willis to "go back," and loses. Willis and Terriermon journey to Colorado while Kari e-mails Davis Motomiya to inform him of Willis. After taking planes and taxis, they end up meeting Willis in a truck while Kari and T.K. literally get derailed by Wendigomon. Willis tries to get Davis, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida a lift to his house (in the form of a pizza truck). The ride leaves without Willis and Davis, who encounter Wendigomon which leads to a battle between him, Flamedramon and Gargomon, Terriermon's Champion form. Before anyone is defeated, Wendigomon disappears, repeating his cryptic message, "go back." Davis and Willis meet up with Yolei and Cody who told Davis that Kari And T.K. aren't here (to Davis's disappointment). Willis doubts that they'll come at all if Wendigomon interfered. After the kids question his knowledge about Wendigomon, Willis reveals he created him but regrets saying so and storms off, while being followed by Davis. Willis reveals the story about Wendigomon, how he became infected and reveals that he was the one who created Diaboromon. Davis offers to help with the rest of the kids and their Digimon. Terriermon overhears the conversation (blaming it on his "really big ears") and offers to help. Willis refuses his help out of concern for his safety but Terriermon talks him into letting him. At Willis's lake, Wendigomon reappears, as expected, but digivolves to Antylamon. He swiftly evades the attacks of Gargomon, Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon and throws all the Digimon around like rag dolls. Antylamon sinks into the lake (and changes the scenery), and rises again, but as Kerpymon. He then de-digivolves all the Digimon. However, they still try to fight, but to no avail, as Kerpymon grabs them and is about to eat them when Angemon and Angewomon cut off his arms and T.K. and Kari show up. Kerpymon changes the scenery again and de-ages the Digidestined, revealing that he wanted Willis to "go back" in time to when the virus attacked him. Angewomon and Angemon digivolve to their Mega forms, Magnadramon and Seraphimon, to release two Golden Digi-Eggs for Willis and Davis. Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and Rapidmon who get sucked into Kerpymon. Inside they see Wendigomon who tells them to destroy the virus. Doing so purifies Kerpymon, who soon dies. After saying goodbye to his new friends, Willis and Terriermon walk back home, and notice the Digi-Egg that will hatch into Conomon, Kokomon's Fresh form. Willis was able to communicate with the DigiDestined because a Japanese girlfriend taught him Japanese. He is especially friendly to girls and flirts with them (preferably Yolei, and also thinks that Kari is "cute", which irritates Davis); on the other hand, he is the exact opposite towards Davis Motomiya. While Willis considered Davis strange and rude, Davis found Willis arrogant, which struck a friction between the boys. When Willis revealed how he did not have the heart to fight Kokomon, Davis sympathized with him and promised to fight for him. Although Willis and Davis become friends, there are still points at time where Willis would make fun of him; in a humorous scene, before he begins the walk back home, he kisses Yolei and Kari, apparently just to spite Davis. ''Digimon 02: Natsu e no Tobira'' Mimi Tachikawa invites both Willis and Davis Motomiya for a summer vacation. While Davis is still mourning over his love life and loss from a soccer match, Willis arrogantly scolds him to get over it. When an unsuspecting winter falls, Willis suspects that it may have been spawned from Davis' heart regarding Davis' foul mood. As soon as Nat-chan appears, Willis is astounded that she preferred Davis over him. Nat-chan becomes jealous of Gummymon and DemiVeemon for having partners and soon reveals herself to be a Digimon. While Willis tries to beg Davis to escape before Nat-chan attacks, to his amazement, Davis manages to heal Nat-chan. As soon as the winter dissolves, Willis and the others attempt to find Nat-chan a partner; however, the summer heat becomes too unbearable for them. When part of the group express their disgust for the heat, Willis, annoyed, tells them to stop talking. Natsu e no Tobira reveals that, despite the implication at the end of Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals, Willis and Kokomon were not reunited. Willis is also given an image song named "Streets to Summer" on the CD, making him the only Chosen Child outside of the main group to receive one. Trivia * Initially Willis' original name, Wallace, was going to be retained in the North American dub of the movie, as shown on the first version of Fox Kids's movie website; however, he was renamed "Willis." * Director Jeff Nimoy desired actor Tom Gibis to perform the role of Willis, in the end he was overruled. * While Digimon Hurrican Touchdown and Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals are outside of canon, Willis does appear in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers, a game the creators have referenced as a key point of canon in Ryo Akiyama's story. References Category:DigiDestined Category:Child characters in television es:Willis (personaje de Digimon) it:Willis (Digimon)